comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Naintes
The Meta-Nanites, also known as Master-Control Nanites or Master Nanites, are extremely powerful nanites created to control the Dominion Code, or put simply, the "God Code" History During the original Nanite Project, the project scientists accidentally discovered the Dominion Code. As the name implies, the code could give its user control over the fabric of the universe. This code was stored inside five specialized nanites called Meta-Nanites, which were programed to only obey Rex. All of the Meta-Nanites are required to have the complete code. When used individually, the Meta-Nanites can grant control over gravity, matter and anti-matter, space-time, energy and mechanics. Caesar Salazar and his colleagues realized that the code was too dangerous for anyone to have, let alone the power-hungry Consortium who funded the project, so they triggered the Nanite Event to keep the Meta-Nanites out of the Consortium's hands and bravely sacrificed themselves to save the world. Black and White It is revealed that White Knight managed to find a Meta-Nanite and hid it in his office some time ago, locking it inside a vault tuned to his unique nanite-free physiology to make sure no one else could get to it. The Providence Defect Group later broke into Providence Headquarters and stole it, keeping it safe inside The Plant.1 Assault on Abysus Another Meta-Nanite was hidden in a bunker, now underneath Abysus, during the Nanite Project, protected by a barrier of nanites so that Rex would be the only one to get inside alive. Though Providence nearly succeeded in getting the nanite, capturing every EVO in Abysus in the process, Rex was still able to get it back to The Plant safely. Target: Consortium A third Meta-Nanite was found by Black Knight in an unknown location. After breaking into the facility where it was being held, Rex and the others obtained it. The nanite also communicated with and guided Rex, often when least expected. Enemies Mine Black Knight released Gatlocke, Hunter Cain, Valve, and NoFace from Providence's custody in order to distract Rex long enough to retrieve a fourth Meta-Nanite. Endgame, Part 1 and 2 The fifth and final Meta-Nanite is revealed to be inside Rex. The Nanite Project scientists were able to extract the nanite using the other four Meta-Nanites then install them into the Consortium members. Due to Van Kleiss sabotaging the process, the Meta-Nanites only granted one fifth of their full power and transformed the Consortium into bio-mechanical EVOs.2 Later, the Consortium became dissatisfied with the amount of power they had, and demanded the process be tried again properly. Van Kleiss revealed that he had manipulated the Consortium into a position in which he could absorb all five Meta-Nanites, but Caesar stated that a failsafe had been programed in so that the Meta-Nanites would only obey Rex. Rex was able to use the Meta-Nanites to cure nearly every EVO on Earth before he ordered them to shut down permanently.3 Nanites * Purple: Technology (went to Black Knight) * Blue: Elemental control (went to Roswell) * White: Gravity (went to Reddick) * Green: Space-Time (went to Xanubian) * Orange: Matter and energy (went to Anthony Haden-Scott)